the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Pond Enslaved
Chapter 1: Strange New World The Whole Room suddenly shook violently. “Doctor What’s Happening!” Amy Demanded. “We’re Entering an alternate Dimension!”. “What does that mean for us?” replied Rory in worried tone. “It means hold on to something, Geronimoooooooooooo!”. Amy and Rory ran for the emergency seats and buckled themselves in preparing for the inevitable crash landing. “Amy, if something happens to one of us, I just want one last time to tell you I love you.” “Oh Rory you’re such a little girl we’ll be fine; we have the doctor”. “HAHA Here we go!” shouted out the doctor in an excited tone as the Tardis began its violent descent toward the unknown desert planet. Amy took a look around the Tardis, in seemingly utter ruin. She took a deep breath and sighed. This sort of destruction tended to follow the doctor where ever he went. “Well, it looks like the Tardis is going to need to Repair itself so we have twenty four hours to explore this strange new world. Who’s with me”. As always Amy was immediately by his side with Rory begrudgingly following hers. They trekked through the endless dunes with the two blazing suns, of the strange desert planet, overhead. The heat exhaustion had begun to take its toll on the trio. Then suddenly the doctor let out a scream and yelled out “Sarah Jane!!!!” and took off running into the vast nothingness of the desert planet. “Doctor! Doctor come back!” Yelled out Rory and Amy as they tried to keep pace with him but eventually lost him to a brewing sandstorm. They were alone. The sandstorm had come out of nowhere and made vision so difficult they could hardly see each other. Then BAM an unseen force hit Rory in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards and out of sight of Amy. “Rory!” yelled Amy in a panicked tone “Rory please don’t leave me!”. But her pleas were met with only the sound of the raging sandstorm. “Get it together Amy” she told herself out loud, “Rory was completely erased from history and you still found your way back to him”. That thought had started to calm herself down as she continued to search through the sandstorm for her beloved husband despite the limited visibility. Chapter 2: Infiltration Amy awoke half covered in sand with a familiar friendly face standing over her. “Doctor?” she croaked in a half awake voice. “Hey Amy. Found You. What have I said about wandering” “Wandering? Wandering?” She asked him angrily with her Scottish accent growing a stronger as it did when she got angry. The doctors' face hardened. “I’m sorry Amy, I thought it was an... important person from my past”. ‘’Doctor, I lost Rory in the storm.” She said with her face trying extremely hard to hide her sorrow, as she knew she didn’t have to dismay because the Doctor had a habit for getting her and Rory out of the strangest trouble. “Oh Rory. Don’t worry about that. While you were sleeping I calibrated my sonic screwdriver to point us toward Rory”. “And you didn’t think to tell me?” She asked him irritably. “You were sleeping. I know better than to wake a sleeping Scotsman”. That helped lift Amy’s spirit and put her in the right mood to searching for her man. After multiple hours of walking they came upon an ugly brown Dome looking palace. “I don’t know Doctor; why would Rory go in there” she said out loud even though she knew the answer. He hadn’t gone in there by choice. “We should probably wait till midnight Amy” “I think you’re right Doctor, Though I don’t want to spend too much time here. Place gives me the creeps”. They waited for 3 hours until dusk came about and realized they had to act now as a new sun was rising. The two walked up to one of the palaces’ backdoors and used the sonic screwdriver to open it. They continued into the palace letting the screwdriver guide them through the halls. Amy didn’t want to look around the grotesque halls that looked like it came straight out of the creepy castles and medieval buildings in Britain that she visited as a child. Continuing down through the complex, Amy came face to face with plenty of sleeping aliens. She’d seen grotesque aliens before but these ones seemed to have a malice about them. Finally, they came to an area that looked like a dungeon. Amy felt a worrying sensation in her stomach as they approached a cell. “Rory” she whispered. The figure in the dark cell moved up to the door. “Amy? Oh my god Amy it’s you!”. Rory had swelling around his face obviously been beaten to a great extent and as he moved Amy could see he had a limp. “Doctor get this damn door open now” the doctor took his screwdriver out and got the cell door open. Amy darted into the cell Hoisting Rory up fully to his feet and giving him a passionate kiss. “Oh god Rory. I’ve been so worried, what happened to you?”. He started to respond but the Doctor jumped between the two of them, “Hate to interrupt this beautiful reunion but we’re surrounded by lots of hostile looking aliens and the Tardis is nearly finished repairing, so I suggest we get moving”, “Right” they both agreed in unison. They started back the way they had come with Amy supporting an injured Rory. They almost made it to the exit until a loud voice boomed something in a voice the Tardis couldn’t interpret and suddenly all the lights in the large room flickered to life. Amy found herself surrounded by the same grotesque aliens she encountered earlier watching the group with eyes of hatred, excitement, and a few eyes specifically on her with lustful gazes. Pig like guards surrounded and subdued them kicking them to the ground forcefully. For a moment nothing happened, then Amy saw a great mobile throne hovering toward them with the most grotesque and vile creature she’d ever seen upon it, A giant, oily slug like monster with more snot and drool on his face that she'd ever imagined. He gave orders in a foreign language then suddenly she could understand his language just as he turned his attention to the trio. “Ah there. Now you foolish intruders will pay the price for your crimes.” He bellowed in a vile tone. His eyes wandered all over Amy’s body as he spoke obviously intrigued by what he saw. “Screw you, you fat ugly slug. You kidnaped my husband!” she spat at him. Not remotely phased by her words he replied “That may be so beautiful, but it doesn’t change that you broke into my palace. Reparations must be payed”. Then after a period of silence uncommon for the Doctor he spoke up “Great Oh powerful… slug… thing… Look it was all a misunderstanding perhaps you might allow us to simply leave from this place”. Then a wave of Jabba’s hand and two of the pig guards nailed the Doctor and Rory in the chest and dragged them away much to the protest and dismay of Amy as she shrieked and struggled, “No god No god No god! Rory! No! Rory! Come Back!”. She turned to Jabba hatred in her eyes “You will severely regret that, I've been in worse situations and the Doctor got me out everytime”. Jabba still un-phased by her threats just laughed with his booming laughter and gestured to his guards. His pig guards grab Amy and forced her up on the throne face to face with Jabba “Heh, he's more than welcome to try. But in the meantime I will thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of your company” He then opened his mouth extended his tongue and licked her disgusted and afraid face. Looking into her frighten and disgusted eyes he told her “How tasty, I think I could go for a more... exquisite taste” then ripped her flannel shirt right from her chest. She tried desperately to cover up her breasts but Jabba’s guards came up from behind her ripped off the bra concealing her perfect breast. They then tried to force her hands behind her back. Of course being a feisty redheaded Scotswoman she was, she attempted to fight back until one of the guards struck her in the stomach that knocked the wind and the fight right out of her. That gave the guards the opportunity to seize her hands and force them behind her back and pushed her back up against to oily skin of the great Hut."Thank you Jubnuk." He told one of the guards, The Hutt once again extended his tongue and licked her perfect breasts forcing a moan of both pleasure and disgust from the Scottish beauty. “I think that enough foreplay for now. GUARDS!”. Immediately the guards dragged her off the throne onto the cold stone floor. A moan of pain leapt from her mouth due to the force of the impact. They then pulled off her battered pants and designer panties, hitting her roughly every time she struggled (though they made sure not to rough up her face or perfect breasts for fear of upsetting Jabba). Once again they picked her up and threw her on the throne to face the Hut, now completely naked and exposed. “Oh please God just let me go” “Sure I’ll let you go in time. But first I think I’ll test out my new slave girl” “Slave girl?” she responded in a panicked tone “All in good time, lets first see how tight you are” “What do you mean by thaaaaaaa” while in the middle of the sentence the Hutt forced one of his stubby fingers up inside her womanhood, forcing a moan of both pleasure and pain. He continued fingering until till he had seen she’d had enough. “Oh you feel so tight, I like it when my fuck toys are tight.” He then turned his gaze from her to his guards, “Take her to the medical room, have her cleaned and change her attire to something… more fitting for her new position”.The guards pulled the exhausted, pained red-head off the throne and dragged her off to the medical room. *Thanks for reading. If you like it, hate it, or have anything suggestions please leave a comment. I know I'm not a very strong writer so I really would like your feedback.* -Juhani'sMaster